


Burn

by DevilDog



Category: Villainous
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Paperhat - Freeform, There are really no ships in this it's just a random Drabble that I wrote at 1 am, but it's really not paperhat, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDog/pseuds/DevilDog
Summary: A super short Villainous Drabble.





	Burn

Blackhat sat in the dark of his office and grinned. Faint traces of light came from the small part in the velvety, blood red curtains and cast themselves across the desk and onto the floor; while at the same time breaking to ever so slightly, illuminating the man sitting across from him.

"Well, your resume is rather...impressive." He looked at the small, yet revealing file placed on his desk. It was immaculate with the exception of the last few pages that seemed to be soiled with...something. Whatever it was, it had a reddish brown color and it's smell was something akin to an old knife from a slaughterhouse. 

"I just need to ask you one more question, Dr. Flug..." Blackhat leaned back in his chair, and rested his elbows on it's arms before locking his hands together. 

"Do you want to watch the world burn?" As odd as the question was, Dr. Flug looked taken back.

"Of coarse not!"

"Oh...?" There was a short silence between the two.

"I want to be the one who burns it, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no notes for this. Though I might make more surrounding this. I really don't know.


End file.
